<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PWP by teis90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957773">PWP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teis90/pseuds/teis90'>teis90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Limerence [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Come on face, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, a shit ton of kissing, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teis90/pseuds/teis90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>就是……打一炮！（總結完畢）<br/>打炮合集:3</p><p>中文書面語夾雜著英文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lawrence Kingsley/Ethan Lancaster, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Limerence [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　浴室傳來了水聲，公寓裡除了水聲再無別的聲響。Lawrence把他的大衣掛好，他也數不清這是他第幾次拜訪這間公寓，閒得沒事做時他甚至會在這裡暫住個幾天。<br/>
<br/>
　　而他每次都很想吐槽他的戀人，他的生活感也太低，除了桌上偶爾有幾本看到一半的書以外，連個盆栽都沒有，真是把極簡主義貫徹到底。<br/>
<br/>
　　他自顧自地在酒櫃拿了一瓶紅酒——這屋子裡就數書本和酒最多了。<br/>
<br/>
　　水聲驟然而止，不消片刻，金髮青年便從浴室裡走出來，他隨意地用浴巾擦了擦頭髮，任憑被遺忘的水珠沿著髮梢滴落。<br/>
<br/>
　　而他瞥見了坐在沙發上啜飲著紅酒的黑髮青年，臉上盡是止不住的笑意，他放輕步伐繞到Lawrence的背後。<br/>
<br/>
　　捧著他的臉強迫他仰起頭，好讓自己在他的唇上偷一個吻，他的唇瓣上還留有淡淡的葡萄香，Ethan沒有在他的唇上多作停留，他注視著Lawrence暗藍的雙眼，似是要把他的心底裡的情感都要看穿。<br/>
<br/>
　　「那個啊，你就不怕我被紅酒嗆死嗎巫師先生。」這根本就不是疑問句，Lawrence直直地與他墨色的雙瞳對視著，不曾避開視線。<br/>
<br/>
　　「我家闖進了偷紅酒的小偷，我不報警已經是很仁慈的舉動了Mr. Kingsley。」Ethan搶去對方手上的高腳杯，抿了幾口，這高價的紅酒還是沒有讓他失望的。<br/>
<br/>
　　Lawrence舔了舔嘴唇，仍未滿足地再次吻上Ethan的雙唇，在他的記憶中，他們幾乎每次親吻都帶著些酒精的氣息，他卻絲毫沒有戒酒的念頭，酒精可真是個好玩意，不是嗎？<br/>
<br/>
　　他用舌頭描繪著Ethan的唇型，Ethan雙唇微張——分明是露骨的邀請。Lawrence不加思索地把舌頭探進對方的口腔中，有技巧地捲著他的舌，又不時用舌尖挑弄他的上顎，他聽見了Ethan發出了一聲悶哼——這是他想要的。<br/>
<br/>
　　Lawrence一次又一次吻上對方的唇，他從來都不厭倦這唇舌交纏的攻防戰，直至兩人的吐息開始紊亂才暫時休戰。<br/>
<br/>
　　「需要借浴室嗎？」<br/>
<br/>
　　Lawrence咬了咬下唇，眼神中寫滿了欲望，他抬眼看向Ethan。「來之前洗過了。」<br/>
<br/>
　　Ethan再次吻上眼前的人，兩人跌跌撞撞地走往睡房，他把Lawrence推倒在雙人床上，俯視著自己的戀人，右耳上的十字架張揚地反射著吊燈的光，暗藍的雙眸所反射的卻是他自己。<br/>
<br/>
　　他們的眼中只有彼此。<br/>
<br/>
　　Ethan的姆指摩挲著Lawrence的薄唇問：「你想要的是甚麼？」<br/>
<br/>
　　Lawrence輕咬在他唇上肆意遊走著的姆指，把姆指含進嘴裡舔弄著，隨即用膝蓋頂了頂Ethan的胯下。<br/>
<br/>
　　「我想要你進到我的裡面。」<br/>
<br/>
　　「可真是誠實呢Mr. Kingsley。」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
　　Ethan一邊俯身親吻身下的人，一邊褪去他的襯衫。寂靜的房間只回盪著淫靡的水聲，直至妨礙他們的衣服都被丟到一邊，Lawrence的身體線條在他的眼中一覽無遺，金髮青年像是欣賞藝術品般把目光落在對方脖頸的線條。他試探般用舌頭挑逗著Lawrence的喉結，時而啃咬，酥癢的感覺使Lawrence發出低吟，這讓Ethan很滿意。<br/>
<br/>
　　細碎的吻落在喉結、鎖骨、胸前、腹上，Ethan順著他的身體往下親吻，Lawrence本就白皙的肌色染上了熱度，在Ethan的細吻下逐漸泛紅，儘管平日的巫師盡是說些壞心的話，他的性愛總是那麼的溫柔。Lawrence Kingsley可以對天發誓，他沒有遇過前戲能比Ethan做得更溫柔的男人，一個都沒有。就連他自己都沒有這份耐心——好像不能這麼說，Ethan想要時都是直接騎在他身上，根本不是由他來做前戲。<br/>
<br/>
　　他心裡清楚Ethan從沒把他當成女孩子或者易碎品，這不過是一份讓他獨佔的溫柔，使他更享受與Ethan的性愛，他早晚要溺死在這份溫柔之中。或許這就是女生們心中理想的英倫紳士吧？可惜了，這個男人是屬於他的。Lawrence被自己莫名的勝負欲逗得發笑，在他的思緒遊走之際，Ethan吻上了Lawrence的腰側，身下的人明顯地輕顫了一下，Ethan毫不掩飾眼裡的笑意，肆意地在他的身體遊吻著，他撫上Lawrence早已隆起的胯下，雙唇隔著西裝褲的布料貼了上去，舌尖勾勒著布料下的形狀，顯然被取悅的Lawrence發出悶哼。<br/>
<br/>
　　「看來你很享受嘛Mr. Kingsley。」雙手從他的大腿內側往上撫摸，把他的西裝褲脫下丟到一旁，硬挺的性器暴露在空氣當中，Ethan把手指圈成O型，用右手比劃著口交的動作，左手在他的下腹有意無意地畫著圈，爾後握上了他的陰莖，臉上掛著一如既往地壞笑：「可惜了Mr. Kingsley，我今天並不想幫你口。」<br/>
<br/>
　　「Whatever.」他承認Ethan的口活真的很棒，他嘴裡吞吐著陰莖的模樣性感得要命，但他不覺得口交是每場性愛必需的步驟，他把主導權全權交給眼前金髮青年，Ethan從來不會在性愛這事上讓他失望，反正他今天只負責爽。<br/>
<br/>
　　Ethan的手不疾不徐地套弄著莖體，「你硬得也太快了吧。」他揶揄道，手中沒有停止上下擼動陰莖的動作，Lawrence從容地回答道：「看著自己喜歡的人在取悅自己不硬的人該去看醫生吧。」Ethan傾前再次吻上Lawrence的唇，只是一個淺嚐輒止的吻。<br/>
<br/>
　　「情話滿分，要不是現在空不出手來，真想給你鼓掌。」Lawrence向他投了一記白眼，換別的男人看見自己喜歡的金髮美女在幫自己擼怎麼可能不硬，況且眼前的金髮青年臉真的是該死的好看。「那麼，交出滿分答卷的Mr. Lawrence值得被獎勵呢。」<br/>
<br/>
　　在Lawrence的記憶中，Ethan鮮少直呼他的名字，這讓他更加興奮。Ethan感覺到他手中握著的陰莖漲大了一圈，性器前端隱約地溢出了些前液。他壞心地揉捏著黑髮青年的囊袋令他發出難耐的輕哼聲。他是知道的，他很清楚Lawrence喜歡被他呼喚名字，最好的證據便是他越發敏感的身體。<br/>
<br/>
　　金髮青年把頭埋在黑髮青年的股間，他親吻著穴口旁的肌膚，舔舐著對方的會陰，Lawrence難以自持地發出了聲喘吟，Ethan繼而舔上對方緊閉的褶皺，溫軟的舌頭探進他的後穴，未經擴張的後穴緊緻得很。Ethan無奈地吻了吻他的大腿內側：「放鬆點好嗎。」<br/>
<br/>
　　Lawrence試著調整自己的呼吸，他組織不了言語，他沒想過Ethan能為他做到這種地步，他覺得自己快要被快感沖昏了頭腦。穴口隨著呼吸微微張合，彷彿邀請般，Ethan用唾液充當潤滑，用舌頭模仿著抽插的動作，他舔弄著柔軟的內壁，房間裡回盪著吸吮的聲響，後穴在他的吸舔下逐漸變得濕軟，Lawrence的呼吸漸漸凌亂起來，身體所帶來的愉悅使他無法思考，只能喃喃道：「Fuck...this is so good...」。<br/>
<br/>
　　Ethan換了個姿勢，用手指堵上Lawrence的嘴巴，Lawrence溫軟的舌纏上他的手指，任得手指在口腔裡攪動，來不及嚥下的唾液從嘴角流下，Ethan把手指從他的口中抽出，手指沾滿了Lawrence的唾液變得濕漉漉的，他慢慢地把手指送進已經些微擴開的甬道，後穴裡的異物感令Lawrence喚出一聲悶哼，Ethan試著用手指在甬道裡緩慢地來回抽插著，裡面還是太緊，這可不能把第二根手指也加進去。<br/>
<br/>
　　光是唾液看來還是不夠，他把手指抽出，在黑髮青年的唇上落下一個安撫性的吻，然後從床頭櫃的抽屜中拿出潤滑液，他並沒有著急繼續下一步，他倒出潤滑液在掌心捂了一會，確定潤滑液不再冰涼才重新把手指送進Lawrence的體內，一根、兩根……正當Ethan把第三根手指也送進後穴時，身下的人卻瞇起暗藍的眼眸。「Fuck me. Now.」<br/>
<br/>
　　「As you wish.」手指離開了後穴，空虛感沒有持續太久，他扶著Lawrence的腰，把早就堅挺不已的性器緩慢地送進足夠濕潤的穴口，他徐徐地把莖身推進Lawrence的更深處，直到性器完全沒入甬道的最深處，兩人不禁發出饜足的歎息。「Damn...」經過充分潤滑的後穴輕易地容納下戀人的性器，他極其享受身體被填滿的快感。<br/>
<br/>
　　感受到身下的人已經適應後，Ethan開始小幅度地挺進，Lawrence卻不感滿足地擺動腰肢。<br/>
<br/>
　　「You are a slut, aren't you？」<br/>
<br/>
　　「Well...if you say so, I can be <strong>your</strong> slut.」<br/>
<br/>
　　Ethan不再忍耐地用力抽插著，燦金的髮絲伴著他挺進的動作飄動，一次又一次的撞擊換來的是Lawrence不成調的喘息。Ethan吻著Lawrence柔軟的嘴巴，他感覺到他的陰莖被內壁絞得更緊。「I see. You really like that, huh?」黑髮青年沒有回答，他雙手環上他的脖頸，色情地伸出舌頭邀請眼前的人，享樂主義者欣然回應他的邀請，彼此放縱地舌吻，誰都沒有在意兩人之間滑落的唾液。<br/>
<br/>
　　金髮青年在濕熱的甬道賣力地進出，每一次的親吻都會讓Lawrence絞得更緊，天，他快要把夾到射了，他無法控制自己的喘息。黑髮青年惡意地收縮後穴，擠壓著對方的陰莖低聲道：「Cum inside me.」<br/>
<br/>
　　「Fuck...」Lawrence誘人的話語讓Ethan毫不猶豫地把滾燙的精液射進他後穴的深處。Lawrence感覺到後穴被灌進一股熱流，體內的精液彰顯著他的存在感，生理上的快感遊走於他的神經和血液之中，心理上的快感更是快要把他的靈魂撞散，他套弄著自己的陰莖，白色的液體隨之打在彼此的下腹上。<br/>
<br/>
　　Ethan把剛射完的陰莖抽離Lawrence的後穴，穴口一張一合地緩緩流出那白濁——可真是要命的景象。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
　　忙碌完一整天的工作，以一場慢節奏的性愛作收尾是真不錯。不說房間裡一片凌亂，兩人身上也都是分不清是誰的體液，卻誰都沒想去收拾。<br/>
<br/>
　　要是有能讓時間停濟片刻的魔咒那就完美了，Ethan心裡第一次有了這種念頭。<br/>
<br/>
　　時鐘理所當然地繼續跑著。<br/>
<br/>
　　Ethan確信他一定是用這些年來的厄運才能換來一個身體和靈魂都如此契合的戀人。Ethan撫上Lawrence細軟的黑髮，看著他那能讓靈魂鎮靜下來的藍眼，在他的眼角印上一個吻。<br/>
<br/>
　　他享受他現在所擁有的一切。<br/>
<br/>
　　---END---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wake up, you idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>就是morning blowjob<br/>沒有別的<br/>順帶一提中文篇名叫「祝Lawrence雞雞爆炸」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Lawrence Kingsley大概沒想過自己有天是被這樣叫醒的。</p><p>　　長話短說，總之Ethan Lancaster正在替他口交。而現在是早上九點零六分。</p><p> </p><p>　　這是極其即興的想法，連Ethan本人也是看到旁邊的人只穿著內褲睡在自己旁才想到這種惡作劇。</p><p>　　他掀開了被子，盯著對方的黑色三角內褲所覆蓋的那一包，他就只有一個感想。</p><p>　　騷。</p><p>　　平常就很想說了，他眼前這位睡死過去的男人根本就是欠幹，想起昨天睡前那一炮，他大概想不到自己有哪任炮友會一邊與他深吻一邊賣力擺動腰肢，明明是插入的那一方，怎麼現在想來好像他才是被幹的那一位？</p><p>　　被內射完還要他拔出去，用舌頭跟嘴巴把陰莖上剩下的精液舔乾淨，這他媽根本是榨精吧。</p><p> </p><p>　　金髮男人俯下身，隔著薄薄的一層布料親吻著充滿男性氣息的下體，即便是細碎的親吻亦續漸使得內褲濡濕——倒是不知道是因為唾液還是前液就是了。</p><p>　　覺得差不多了，Ethan便拉下Lawrence的內褲沿著莖體傾落親吻，軟著的陰莖在外來刺激下逐漸變得硬挺。</p><p>　　還在睡夢中的人咕噥了兩聲囈語，見對方沒有要醒來的意思，Ethan勾起了狡黠的笑容，把半硬的陰莖含進嘴裡，一開始並沒有深入，只在口中舔弄龜頭。</p><p>　　他的雙手也沒有閒下來，他撫上對方腰側——他知道Lawrence的腰是他的敏感帶，似是點火般讓掌心遊走於他的腰間。</p><p>　　Ethan吐出被舔弄得挺立的陰莖，從下而上舔拭，泛著水光的莖體上全是他的唾液，順便還壞心地吸了一下囊袋。</p><p> </p><p>　　腰間被撫得酥癢的感覺使Lawrence緩緩睜開雙眼，他看向自己的下半身。</p><p>　　這他媽的到底是甚麼畫面。</p><p>　　Ethan抬眼看見自己的男友終於起床，倒是沒有說甚麼，難不成他還要對著他的屌說早安嗎？</p><p>　　墨色的雙眼注視暗藍的雙目，誰都沒有開口，空氣中只有尷尬的沉默。</p><p>　　Ethan也懶得開口講甚麼，他隨手把自己的瀏海全都往上梳，再次把Lawrence的性器含進嘴裡，完全無意隱藏眼中的笑意，直勾勾地看著Lawrence。</p><p>　　那是屬於狩獵者的眼神。</p><p>　　燦金色的髮絲伴著他吞吐陰莖的動作稍顯凌亂地垂落於眼前，Lawrence幫他再次把頭髮梳上。</p><p> </p><p>　　仍在對視的兩人都沒有移開視線，Ethan的舌尖沿著龜頭的形狀打圈，吮吸、親吻。</p><p>　　間中Lawrence會想，這人到底是看上他的屌還是他的人？雖然他也沒資格問就是了。</p><p>　　結果演變到最後又是一場較量。</p><p>　　而Lawrence Kingsley決定認輸。他不得不繳械。</p><p>　　「Fuck. I'm gonna cum.」</p><p>　　Ethan 把他的陰莖吐出，「If you dare to cum on my hair, I will bite your head off I swear. 」他伸出舌頭迎接那股白濁。</p><p>　　稠白的液體射在了他的臉上和舌頭上，還有不少掛在了他的眼鏡上。</p><p> </p><p>　　還好沒有射在頭髮上。</p><p>　　不然的話他就要掐死Lawrence了，他可沒打算把那玩意當早餐，他抽了一張衛生紙把眼鏡上的精液擦乾淨，順便把口中的精液吐掉。</p><p>　　然後去梳洗準備出門開店。</p><p>　　……這是把人強行叫醒順便榨精然後射後不理的惡趣味嗎。</p><p>　　不對，明明他才是射的那方。</p><p>　　Lawrence就看著Ethan如同往常甚麼都沒發生的早上一樣，梳洗、整裝、出門。</p><p>　　他該睡回去還是該自己處理一下？</p><p>　　他瞪著Ethan公寓的門只有一句話想說。<br/>　　</p><p>　　🖕🏻Fuck you Ethan Lancaster🖕🏻</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>